Weasel's Winter Survival Guide
by NoRatCat
Summary: During one cold winter in White Deer Park. Our favorite weasels are trying to survive. Unfortunately for Weasel, her little lessons for Cleo and Fido don't go so smoothly. Watch and learn the weasely way to survive during the winter! Decided to add more!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Animals of Farthing Wood. Note this is a sidestory to another person fanfiction on an AOFW forum. Basically his story focused more on the foxes so me and him got to talking and he let me write this. Ther are a few references to his plot but not enough to confuse anyone (I think). Enjoy!

**Weasels Winter Survival Guide**

**Part One:**

"Useless twerp! You lost them!" Weasel shrieked at her mate.

Measly cowered under his wife's anger. "Oh I'm sorry but you're gorgeous!" Measly replied with his usual praise.

Weasel rolled her eyes. "Nevermind, lets get back to looking for them." She ordered.

Just then, a breeze blew past causing her to shiver. The wind bit her skin even under her fur. Winter had set into White Deer Park, possibly the coldest yet. At least in Weasel's opinion, Measly agreed always sycophanting alongside his mate. Neverminding, the weasels didn't stop in their parental duties. It was high time Cleo and Fido learned how to survive harsh winter conditions. Namely finding food and shelter. That is the lesson would have gone under had the twins not departed. This was their first snow and frankly, the white blanket enchanted the two. Quickly the twins had forgotten about their parents, lesson and wandered off.

Weasel and Measly treaded, their paw prints giving small audible crunches. "Look at this they could be anywhere." Weasel griped.

"Don't worry Weasel I'll find them." Measly reassured.

Once more, Weasel rolled her eyes. "I feel so relieved." She replied sarcastically.

Worry was forming in her chest, the kind that could only attribute to a mothers love. Measly was feeling the same thing. She knew that. Even thought she hadn't admitted it too often, Measly was a good father. Then both their worries vanished for ahead they saw the same brown and sandy colors of their children. Getting closer however, that worry returned.

"Cleo, Fido! Get away from there this instant!" Weasel yelled.

Furthering their winter enchantment, the twins had stumbled upon the frozen pond. Like the snow, they had never seen frozen water before. The pair slipped and skated upon the slick sheet. Despite the fact they had grown some since their families misadventures outside the park, the two were still children. Their fun halted as they heard their parents words.

"Mom Dad?" They both called.

Just then, they heard something underneath their feet. It sounded like a snap and sure enough, a thin crack was starting to form underneath their feet. Weasel and Measly were close enough to hear it as well. Looking at each other the parents quickly ran towards the ice. Wasting no time they grabbed their children and pushed them headfirst into the snow. The worry disappeared once more, their children were saved. But in a repeat the worry found them again as the ice gave away and the two fell under. A few bubbles rose to the surface as they each gave out a scream.

Switching, the worry found a new home in Cleo and Fido. The twins scampered to the ponds edge looking for any sign of their parents. Suddenly the water splashed as two shapes rose out and dug their way to the shore. It was Weasel and Measly. Instantly Cleo and Fido embraced their parents with bright smiles, happy to see they were okay. Then they quickly released as they found their parents were cold and wet to the touch.

The wind blew again causing the two adults to shiver. "A—r—ee---y-y-you---a-lr---ight?" Measly's teeth chattered as he spoke.

Cleo and Fido nodded. Measly grinned but shuddered under winter's breath. Weasel did the same

"W-we—ll—c-c-come—on---lets---g-g-g-get-ho—me." Measly chattered.

He looked to Weasel as if he was garnering her approval. Instead, he found something completely different. Weasel was shuddering all right but it wasn't from the cold, well partially not the cold.

Suddenly Weasel let out a yell then angrily kicked the snow. The twins jumped back a bit at their mothers display.

"What's wrong?" Asked Measly.

Measly let out a small whimper as his mate turned to face him. Her expression was dark and her face was bunched up. "What's wrong!?" She began. "I'll tell you what's wrong! It's not fair!" She kicked he snow again.

"What's not fair Mom?" Cleo asked her mother.

Upon her daughters words, Weasel softened. She didn't want her child thinking her anger was caused by her and her brothers wandering off.

"Oh honey it's just why does this always happen to me?" Weasel asked. "I mean if it's not one thing it's another. Either I'm forced to spy on my friends because some brute threatened me, or chased by a wildcat or nearly trampled by an angry donkey or deer."

Measly and the kids could see Weasel was merely frustrated. As she spoke, she waved her arms and stamped her feet. "Then I fall in a lake! When is it my turn for some comfort hmm? Can't I just get a break?"

Weasels little tirade was over. Measly moved in close and wrapped his arms around his wife. "You're gorgeoAAAHH!" Measly cried as Weasel shoved him off.

"Not now!" She spat.

A frown formed upon Measly's lips. He hated seeing Weasel so upset. Her hissy fit did ring some truth and he knew which evens she was mentioned. There had to be some way to make her happy. Just then, a light bulb flashed in his head and the frown reversed itself.

"Weasel I have an idea that will make you happy!" Measly giddily clapped his hands.

"What could possibly make me happy now?" Weasel asked unconvinced by her mates exclamation.

"The Warden!" Measly announced.

Looks of curiosity appeared on the family's face. "The Warden helps animals and we're cold and hungry so perhaps we could go to him!" Measly looked to his family for approval of his idea.

"That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard!" Weasel cried. Measly's face fell. "As if the Warden is just going to let us waltz in there and shelter us! Stupid twerp!"

Measly's frown returned. He felt like a failure for displeasing his mate.

"What about Rollo?" Fido piped.

"What?"

"Yeah Rollo our Weasel dog!" Cleo chimed in. "He should help us if we ask and he lives with the Warden."

That was true. Rollo did live with the Warden and the last the weasel family checked Rollo had not rescinded on the Weasel dog deal. Weasel swelled with pride at her children's cleverness. "I see you take after me my little ones." She ruffled the tops of their heads affectionately. "Always thinking like a weasel should, not like your father."

Measly opened his mouth to speak but chose to remain silent. "Alright were off to the Wardens!" Weasel announced.

The family took off towards their destination. Measly felt there was a bit of hypocrisy in the air but as long as his mate was happy, he didn't care. Soon enough the Warden's cottage was in view.

"Okay now pay attention." Weasel instructed. "Now before we go we need to have presence so therefore we must act cold and miserable."

"Why's that Weasel?" Measly asked.

Taking her claw, Weasel rapped her mate atop his head. "Because even if Rollo helps us we have to show the Warden that we are miserable." Weasel clarified. "So I want you and the children to shiver and moan and make it good."

Measly then embraced his mate. "Oh you're so brilliant!" He announced before he was shoved off.

"Shut up Measly." Said Weasel, although she did agree on the brilliant part.

Weasel was about to instruct her children in a gentler manner. That is she would have if they were there. Ahead in the distance, she saw the disappearing outlines of Cleo and Fido. Looking back and forth, she couldn't understand how they could have moved so quickly. More pride welled up in her, if ever they were in danger there was no worry about fleeing. Of course, that didn't stop Weasel from her usual source of blame.

"Twerp you should have been watching them!" Weasel shrieked before going after her children. Measly followed after her as they followed the twins trail. It ended behind the cottage and what Weasel saw made her freeze. Seeping out a wooden container was an amber colored liquid. A strong scent, tangy and sweet wafted to Weasels nose. Although its color was different, Weasel knew it was human drink, and Cleo and Fido were drinking from the slowly forming pool.

"Cleo! Fido! Get away from there this instant!" Weasel cried.

It was too late for both weasels took a curious sip before looking up at their mother. Weasel and Measly instantly took their offspring the moment they neared.

"What? We were just thirsty." Said Fido.

"Yeah and it was good! Sort of sweet yet musty." Cleo added.

Weasel wagged her finger. "You must never drink human drink."

"Why?" Asked the twins.

"Because human drink may taste good at first and it makes you feel happy. But you wake up with a terrible headache." Weasel recalled the first time she sampled human drink although it was a bit blurry at some points. Then she noticed Measly taking a sample.

"Measly!" Again, Weasel was a little late as her husband took a small sip.

"I was just well." Measly trailed off. "curious."

Putting her paws to her hips Weasel stomped over to Measly, rapping her claw upon his head again. "Didn't you listen to what I said? Honestly, I question how you can call yourself a father. I'm trying to set an example!"

Measly cowered only slightly. "I just took a little sip. I don't think it's going to hurt me" He excused.

Weasel le out a grumble but then her eyes fell upon the pool. In her reflection, she saw curiously staring back at her. Reason argued against her but slowly she found herself taking a small sample. Swirling the liquid around with her tongues she got a strong flavor.

"Not bad." She admitted. Something inside her wanted more. It was rather good as the twins said but still the other part of her denied it. Around she could see her family having the same looks of uncertainty. It was as if they were waiting for approval.

"Alright but not too much." Weasel finally let in to her desires. "But only so you know the taste." That was all everybody needed. The whole family took drinks at first small then steadily larger. The more they drank oddly they felt warmer for so reason. It spread throughout their body and into their brains. They suddenly felt good about everything and they drank and drank.

Moments later….

"AHAHAAHAHAHAAH!" The laughter of the weasels mixed together. Their eyes shone like stars and a blush colored their faces. Simply put all of them were drunk.

"And sho Badger thinks its Mole and then. " Weasel sputtered with giggles. "Next shing he noes *hic* nose full of dirt!" More laughter chorused around the family. Cleo and Fido fell over, rolling about he ground an occasional hiccup interrupting their chortles.

Upon Measly's face a stupid grin formed. "Oh We*hic*Weasel you tells such amuuuushing stories." Measly slurred.

The same idiotic look appeared on Weasels face. "Ya don't mean that!" She exclaimed waving her hand off.

"But it's true!" Measly shot up shaken by another hiccup. His body swayed as he tired to near his mate.

Weasel stood up and staggered a few steps toward her drunken mate. "Weasel you are the mostest gorgeonist thing I have ever *hic* ever *hic* seen." Measly announced.

"Measly that's the nichist *hic* shing I've ever heards in my entire weasely *hic* life." Both weasels outstretched their arms to embrace one another, instead they fell over missing each other by meters. However, the two merely laughed at their mistake.

"Such a caring mate you are Measly! Much better than the other lots *hic*!" Weasel tried to bring herself up but was finding it rather difficult. "Especially that tatty Owl! Had to go outside the park to find hershelf a mate!"

Measly found himself happy as can be. His mate had actually praised him. Cleo and Fido were of a similar position to their parents. Both were trying to help themselves up but ended up stumbling. Eventually Cleo was able to raise herself, giving an okay sign to her brother.

"*hic* Mom?" Cleo asked. The little weasel staggered to her mother just falling within arms reach. "Sing ush a shong. Pretty please! *hic*"

"Yeah! *hic*" Fido managed to find his footing joining his sister against their mother. "You have such a such as *hic* pretty itty voish." Fido slurred.

Cleo snuggled against her mother affectionately. "Shome day I hope to sing to my children then I could tell em *hic* I learned from their grandma."

Weasel got up swaying a bit, flattered that her daughter was willing to pass on skills to a future generation. "Alright's *hic* if ya really want it *hic*!" Clearing her throat Weasel started to sing.

"_I enjoy being a weasel! It's great being a weasel! Something something weasel!"_

Weasel mumbled most of the lyrics but it entertained her family. So entertaining that the whole lot of them joined in.

XXX

Rollo could hear the racket the moment he stepped outside. The Warden occasionally let him out during the winter seeing as he enjoyed it so much. Whatever the sound was he could hear it coming from the back. So, he followed it as a familiar scent led his trial. Whatever it was, it was smellier than old cheese. Only one animal held that smell.

"Weasels!" He cried. Indeed, it was the weasel family. Rollo noticed they were acting very silly, more so than usual. Weasel was singing loudly where as Measly was banging against the house adding a musical backdrop. Cleo and Fido were chasing each other, splashing around in the amber pool.

Amber pool!? Rollo the noticed where it was coming from. Thinking quickly Rollo grabbed each weasel flinging them upon his back.

"WHEEEE!" They all cried as their faithful weasel dog carried them off to their earth. Rollo was careful making sure not to drop his passengers. Very soon, they were at the weasels staggered into their home where they all passed out one by one. Rollo felt happy, he wasn't sure what the Warden would say if he saw them. With nothing more to do the dog headed home. He still needed to alert the Warden to the leak.

XXX

The weasels felt terrible. A throbbing pain thumped against their skulls. Cleo and Fido's eyes were bloodshot. Both moaned as they cuddled to their mother. Weasel kept her children close in comfort but she herself was in the same condition.

"Measly?" She managed to say wincing under her hangover.

Measly looked up. He moaned tiredly. "Yes Weasel?"

"This is all your fault! OW!" Weasel rubbed her temple trying to sooth the pain. From the volume of her raise, it became a family activity.

**Part Two:**

Last nights misadventure was a lesson well learned. The weasel family spent the day resting their sick selves. One day was needed and now they left their home to complete the lesson Weasel had sought to teach. Shelter would have to wait so instead Weasel decided on the other part, finding food in the winter.

"Okay you two now pay attention!" Weasel instructed. The twins sat attentively. After what happened the last time they wandered off, they made certain to listen to their mother's words.

"Food is scarce in winter so you must be extra careful to locate it." Weasel began.

"How do we do that Mom?" Fido asked.

"Yes how if it's scarce." Cleo added.

Weasel grinned. "I'm glad you asked. Hidden in the ground are grubs ripe for the picking. Your father will demonstrate, Measly!"

Measly stood to attention upon hearing his mention. Saluting he quickly began to dig, making certain to demonstrate it well so Fido and Cleo would be able to follow Measly dug in various spots but came up empty.

"You're useless!" Weasel exclaimed. A grumble rumbled up from her belly. Placing her paw upon it she stifled it. There was another reason for this lesson. All of them were hungry and as Weasel had said food was scarce. "Okay plan two!" Weasel announced. She and her family followed to a set of trees. Anybody knew they were the homes of the squirrels, the red squirrels that is.

"Sometimes you may have to resort to trickery to fill your belly." Weasel began her next lesson. "The squirrels here have stored plenty of nuts all we have to do is dig them up then claim we found them. Additionally it's a good way to get shelter." Weasel whispered that aside to the twins who snickered.

"As before your father will demonstrate, Measly!"

Saluting a second time Measly searched around for the larder. Stealth fully he moved not making a sound or snapping a twig. Around the tree, he found it then dug away revealing the nutty prizes beneath. Smiling brightly Measly knew he would make Weasel happy just yet. His optimism halted as he heard a rustle from above. Gulping Measly looked above to see several red squirrels angrily glaring down at him.

"Hello." Measly greeted. "Ow!" He suddenly exclaimed as the squirrels pelted him with nuts, rocks and whatever they could grab.

Cleo and Fido nearly wet themselves from laughing at their father's misfortune. Weasel would have joined in but she wasn't sharing in the moment. Taking her frustration on the nearest object, a tree in this case, she kicked it.

"Ow Oh!" Weasel hopped on one foot, while holding her other. That was the least of her problems as she noticed a falling pile of snow. Next thing she knew she was covered. Measly got away yet with several bruises. He collapsed at the snow pile, which now had a freed Weasel.

Measly smiled sheepishly at her. Weasel glared, shaking the snow off her head. Plan two was a bust so now it was time for plan three.

"Hunting!" Said Weasel. "Yes hunting is a common way but sometimes the most effective." Cleo and Fido watched attentively and Measly stood by ready to do his mate proud.

Then in the distance, there was a mouse. It twitched its whiskers unaware of the weasel's presence. On Weasels signal, they all lowered themselves.

"Measly." Weasel whispered.

Measly didn't salute this time. "Cleo, Fido, watch and learn." He said before taking off.

Now noticing the weasel coming at it the mouse let out a squeak. The twins watched excitedly as their father chased the mouse around. Weasel herself found this display exciting. For once, it seemed that all would work out. Her hopes were dashed as a blue blur came between Measly and the mouse. The blue was in fact a blue fox. Weasel had heard they had become abundant in the park as of late. Measly froze as he watched the blue fox devour the mouse.

With her mouse held upon, Weasel had finally had enough. "Hey you!" She cried.

The blue fox turned to see the irate female stomping towards them. Unsure of what to do, Cleo and Fido followed their mother. The lone fox looked curiously at the creatures that neared him. He could see the female looked absolutely miffed.

"You foxes are all the same!" Weasel scolded. "Thinking you own everything, well I have you know I was teaching my little ones the proper points of hunting and." Weasel stopped right there.

The blue fox still had a hungry eye and currently he was in the mood for fresh weasel meat. Weasel let out a nervous laugh. The blue fox growled and that was their cue to run. So they did. The four could smell the blue fox upon their backs. There was no clear destination in mind, all they wanted was to escape. But before they knew it, they ran into a tree. They were cornered. Cowering they kept close to each other awaiting their end. Said end was creeping ever closer, teeth bared and ready to sink.

Right before their eyes, a white blur knocked the blue fox down. All the Weasels stood dumbfounded but they each exclaimed in differing tones of surprise.

"Rollo?" Weasel and Measly said in unison.

"Rollo!" The twins cried excitedly.

Sure enough, it was Rollo. The Saint Bernard circled the fox and the fox did the same. In a flash, both struck in growls and bites.

"Come on Rollo you can do it!" Fido cheered.

Certainly, the dog was unlike himself. Rollo attacked the blue fox with a ferocity that was unseen. It wasn't long before the blue fox gave up and ran off.

"Are you alright?" Rollo asked once the fox was outside of view.

The twins were the first to run over to their weasel dog. "You were incredible!" Cleo proclaimed.

"Yeah you beat that stupid blueberry fox!" Fido chimed in.

Rollo flushed with embarrassment. "It was nothing I was just going to check on you and I followed your scent." That was true for even though they couldn't quite remember what happened during their time at the Wardens, but they knew it was Rollo who brought them home.

"You wanted to make sure we were okay?" Measly asked.

Rollo nodded. "Just doing my duties as a weasel dog." Rollo said with pride. "That and I like snow." He admitted.

Weasel dog, loyal to the end. That was what he presented himself as. It was a credo that made Weasel think. A clever plan started to form in her brain. Smirking to herself Weasel decided to put it into action. She let out a pitiful moan collapsing to the ground.

"Are you alright Mrs. Weasel?" Rollo rushed over to her side before Measly could.

Weasel stirred. "Where am I? Is that you Rollo?" Rubbing her eyes Weasel continued. "Why yes it is! Our ever faithful weasel dog! You'll help us!"

"Of course I will!" Rollo proclaimed. "Um with what exactly?"

So far, it was working and Weasel continued. "Winter has been harsh mistress to us. There's no food and the only thing we found was a mouse that fox ate. At this rate will starve, turn to skin and bones!" Weasel dramatically cried sticking out her ribs for example. "If only we had some food something to keep us alive during these cold times!"

Rollo felt a twinge of sympathy. Actually, he felt fully sympathetic. Even after becoming the Wardens pet, he still considered himself a weasel dog. That and as Bold and Whisper once said, Saint Bernard's helped people. "Don't worry I'll bring some of my food right to your home!" Rollo reassured.

"Really?" Weasel asked.

Rollo nodded right before taking off. Once he was out of earshot, Weasel grinned satisfactorily. So how was I?" She asked.

For a moment, they all looked confused but then it hit them. "You tricked him!" Cleo and Fido exclaimed.

"Not tricked just explained our plight in an over the top fashion." Weasel sugarcoated her intentions.

Measly usually went along with any of his mates ideas but now he held some reservations. "Weasel that wasn't very nice. Rollo was just looking out for us." Before Measly could continue, a grumble erupted from his belly, as did Cleo and Fido's.

"See we're all hungry and in winter one has to survive!" Weasel stated as a matter of factly.

There was no use in arguing with her, Measly and the kids followed Weasel back to their earth. Waiting patiently in front was Rollo, before his paws was his food dish. The weasels ran up eager to see what their weasel dog had brought them. Measly and the kids forged their personal opinions as their hunger took control. It wasn't much, Rollo had simply remnants of his dog food. Not being picky, the weasels sat and ate. It was good a distinct chicken flavor with a hint of gravy.

"How was it?" Rollo asked.

Each of the weasels nodded their approval. This pleased Rollo greatly as he wagged his tail.

"But." Weasel began. Rollo paused, wondering if he had truly pleased. "This is all well and nice but what about the rest of the winter? Surely will need more than this to survive."

"I'll get you more three meals a day if you need!" Rollo reassured.

Weasel smiled, she was a better actor than she thought. "Sounds good to me! Same time tomorrow starting with breakfast, lunch then dinner." Weasel instructed.

Barking Rollo bid them farewell until tomorrow. Rubbing her hands greedily Weasel could only imagine what food Rollo would bring to them. Her mouth was starting to water already.

"Weasel?" Measly asked.

"Don't start!" Weasel chided knowing her mate still held reservations. "I didn't see you or the twins complaining after you ate." Somewhat guilty looks crossed the faces of her family. "Look I think its about time we were well fed don't you?" Again, there was n argument. Measly simply remarked that Weasel "was gorgeous when she was being brilliant." This time Weasel accepted the praise.

The next day Rollo had kept his word. The moment they awoke, the family found their weasel dog with a large bowl of his dog food. Layered on top were remnants of a human breakfast, eggs toast, sausage. When asked Rollo simply remarked it was "easy peasy" The weasels ate and did the same at lunch, by dinner Rollo had brought the largest meal yet. Rich steak and chips blanketed the chicken flavored mush. As they ate, Rollo departed for tomorrow. Soon the food bowl was empty, not a single crumb remained. The weasels felt full and satisfied for the first time in a while.

"OOOOHHHHHH!" Measly moaned.

Almost everybody. "My stomach." Measly rubbed his belly trying to sooth the pain. He ate a little too much it would seen.

"Stop your whining!" Weasel hissed. "Be glad you got to eat some fancy dining." Weasel reclined back. She rubbed her very round belly. Looking over she saw Cleo and Fido were of a similar shape, Measly as well. The two were now asleep from their meal, their bellies rising up and down with their breathes. As she smiled at the heartwarming sight, Weasel let out a loud burp.

"Excuse me." She pardoned.

The next day was more of the same and the following weeks routined as well. Rollo would bring food, the weasel would eat, and then once finished Rollo would take his food bowl then depart to continue tomorrow. Eventually Weasel grew tired of the same old thing and simply instructed Rollo to bring different eats. Rollo loyally obeyed bringing back various treats. Not just any treats but human treats. Weasel didn't ask where Rollo was scavenging, heck he could have gone to the town and back for all she cared. On occasion Rollo brought back rat or a fish but mostly Weasel enjoyed the human delicacies far more.

"MMM Good!" She said taking a bite out of a half-eaten sandwich. Measly and the twins initially were against using Rollo to get easy food. However, their pleas soon grew small as they enjoyed the bounties without abandon.

Weasel finished the sandwich in no time then moved on to a tube filed with some unknown substance. Squeezing, a bit of it sprayed in her face. Merely she licked it off and continued to dine tossing the tube amongst their den with other traces of past meals.

"I have gotten used to this AAHAHAHA!" Weasel laughed.

This continued throughout the winter. Eventually the snow and ice melted, flowers bloomed and new life began to spring. The foxes were welcoming their new cubs and the rest of the farthing animals assembled to greet them. The weasels were absent for they were still waiting for their food to arrive. Rollo collapsed in a tired heap outside the weasel earth. He had grown very thin so much that he looked like a white greyhound. During the winter, the Warden noticed his weight loss and reasoned he wasn't getting enough to eat. Nevertheless, the weasels ended up getting the increased load.

Rollo panted feeling rather tired. The petting sensation of two claws against his nose comforted him. Rollo managed to give Cleo and Fido a lick but plopped his head down none the less

"My what a stupendous job you've done Rollo." Measly exited the earth looking at the meal Rollo had brought. It was a rather soupy and by soupy, a various hodgepodge of food both for canine and human tastes.

True to his word Rollo kept the family well fed. Of course the results of overeating and laying about waiting for their weasel dog to feed them now showed.

Cleo and Fido had increased in girth. A few inches on the side but mostly they had gotten some pudge around their bellies. Measly on the other hand was pleasantly plump filling out all around front, back and his sides even all the way up.

"Measly help!" A cry from their earth's mouth made the trio pause.

"Weasel!" Measly cried concernedly. "Fido, Cleo, help me get your mother out."

Measly grabbed one of his wife's arms while the twins grabbed the other. They heaved and they pulled and with a pop Weasel was freed. Yes like her family Weasel had felt the effects of the luxurious lifestyle. Put simply she was fat. Compared to Measly she was double in size in every inch. Particularly her belly had grown and a layer of fat hung around her neck. Out of all of them Weasel had eaten the most, in fact she had found her appetite had increased and she much rather liked human food. Her eyes gleamed in gluttonous delight as she saw what Rollo had brought. Then those eyes noticed Measly going toward it.

"Measly!" She yelled for the umpteenth time.

"Yes Weasel." He looked up at his corpulent mate.

Placing her claws upon her hips or as best as she could in her condition she tapped her foot. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Measly looked nervous under her glare. "Well I'm hungry." He said.

Waddling over Weasel poked Measly in his chubby stomach. "No eating for you until you lose this!"

Weasel looked over to her children. "Call yourself a father look at them!"

Cleo gave her mother a look finding her statement a bit hypocritical. "Don't you give me that look young lady!" Weasel scolded. "From now on you three are on a strict diet and exercise! Measly I want you to take the twins for a run. To the pond then back here." Weasel ordered.

Holding his mouth open Measly held a pleading look. His mates glare shut him and ushering Cleo and Fido they huffed and puffed their way to the pond. Wringing her fat paws together she smiled sneakily. With nobody else save for Rollo around she dove that the food wolfing it down. Weasel licked her paws and whiskers for any traces. She then let out a please belch. Patting her belly, she turned her attention to Rollo.

"Excellent work weasel dog. I rather enjoyed high living but the deal is done." Weasel praised.

Rollo grinned happy to help but even happier that his job was finished. "But if you do manage to find any other treats feel free to bring them by to me." Weasel slurped noisily "Especially those crackers."

Rollo nodded and lumbered off eager for a rest and meal of his own. Thanks to her careful planning Weasel had ensured her families survival. Good things had come to an end but not necessarily. There was always the possibility of next winter. An audible grumble came up from Weasels belly.

"Patience." Weasel soothed.

A/N:So now, we know the Weasel way to survive in winter, mooch off of somebody else. Great lesson for the kids Weasel!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a lovely spring in White Deer Park. So lovely that Fox and Vixen had decided to take a walk. No reason, just to enjoy the scenery. Life had its ups and downs recently but with the birth of their recent grandchildren, the ups outweighed the bad for the most part. Everyone had been present at their presentation. Well almost everybody, the weasel family had been noticeably absent, in fact they hadn't been seen all winter. Adder had been missing but that wasn't so much of a surprise. They had expected for Weasel and her family to show their faces. Fox found himself almost missing her tell tale cackle. Okay that may have been a bit of a stretch actually.

"Hoot Hoot!" The call of Owl turned their attention above.

"Oh hello Owl." Vixen greeted. "How are you this morning?"

The old bird swooped in landing on a tree branch. "Fox, Vixen hello there." Owl then suddenly let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Fox asked.

Owl managed to compose herself. "Oh just." She chuckled again. "To answer your first question I am fine, as for the other well I ran into Weasel."

"Weasel?" Fox said.

"How is she?" Vixen asked. "We haven't seen her or her family all winter." The elderly fox spoke with a hint of worry.

This time Owl's chuckles burst into laughter. "Oh don't worry, it's hard or miss her nowadays." With that Owl flew off leaving Fox and Vixen perplexed.

The pair continued to walk some more before they heard a familiar voice. "Fox! Vixen! Hello there!"

From the voice, it was Weasel. There was no other. Looking over both Fox and Vixen grew wide eyed. Owl's words were true, it would be hard to miss Weasel. Apparently Weasel had changed over the winter. No longer was she the thin, lithe creature, she was now bloated and round.

"Weasel you look…well." Vixen said for lack of a better word.

"I was going to say fat." Fox muttered.

"Fox!" Vixen rasped. But apparently Weasel hadn't heard that remark. "As I was saying you look well Weasel. Winter good?"

Weasel laughed her particular laugh. "Yes very well I say Vixen my girl." Weasel replied patting her robust belly. "Very nice indeed hah!"

Fox stifled his own laughter. "So where are Measly and the kids?"

At that mention Weasel frowned. "Exercising. Stupid twerp let himself go and the twins followed in suit." Crossing her arms, Weasel continued her little hypocritical tirade. "No children of mine are going to be out of shape! If I'm concerned they are going to be skinny, trim weasels. After all I want them to attract some mate to provide me plenty of grandchildren to spoil AHAAHAHAHAHA!" Weasel broke into her usual laughter.

"Well I must be off. Nice seeing you both." Weasel bid her farewell and turned around, waddling off.

For a few moments Fox and Vixen were silent. Then Fox broke that. "Diet would sum her up nicely."

A/N: Well at the urging of my friend on the forum I have decided to add more to this. Not sure how long it would go but I will make this one short.


	3. Chapter 3

Measly collapsed onto the ground with a great plop. He huffed and puffed great breathes, his portly belly rising up and down. That was what drove him, the belly had still yet to go down. It had been a few days since winter ended. Oh what a glorious winter it was. Weasel had tricked Rollo into keeping them fed during the hard times. At first he protested. After all, his wife had tricked a trusted friend to her advantage, an advantage that did work much, much as he hated to admit. Never had he ingested such food. Well he had but he to be honest Rollo had topped himself in terms of food delivery. Above and beyond he went to fulfill his promise. Measly was never one to indulge himself, honestly he was more relaxed than Weasel, but he was no hedonist.

Weasel on the other hand…..no! It was his fault entirely!

Yes! If only had hadn't been so complacent with a sedentary lifestyle. But it was so pleasurable. At first he had tried to go out to get some exercise, but mostly he and the rest of the family found themselves far too bloated and lethargic after their large meals. That and after that experience with the blue fox, winter proved a rather trying experience. Even more so, he didn't want anything to happen to the twins. This was their first winter and he didn't want it to be their last. That may have been an excuse but they were too complacent to care. So they ate and by the time the snow melted, it definitely showed. He was rather shocked by how much he had let himself go, after all he had maintained a weasely shape his entire life.

Cleo and Fido were a little better off. Sure they were chunky but to a lesser degree, attribute it to child like energy. They had jogged all the way from their home, right to the lake. The twins huffed a little but as their body shape, it was to a lesser form. They had all taken large gulps of water before they collapsed. Well Measly did, Fido merely reclined back poking at his pudgy stomach. Cleo simply sat cross armed. She looked like she was thinking hard about something.

"Come on you two," Measly announced rising up, or trying to in his condition. "we should get moving." Measly tried several times to get up, looking as if he were trying to do a pushup and failing miserably. He tired once more then with a shocked expression, turned on his side. Fido let out a snicker seeing his father with such an embarrassing moment.

"Oh I'm sorry children!" Measly apologized. "If I had been a better father we'd be in better shape!"

"Just stop it Daddy!" Cleo bolted up with a furious look on her face. "It' not your fault It's Mom's!"

A look of pure shock showed on Measly's face. "Cleo don't blame your mother!"

"Well why not? She's the one who tricked Rollo," the young weasel reminded. "And why isn't she with us? If anything she's the fattest out of all of us, she got the most food!"

Thinking back, Measly realized that much was true. Weasel had eaten the most and he plan was her idea. Additionally whatever they had been too full for another mouthful, Weasel was the one to clean up, a majority of the leftovers in their den was a result of her pig outs. By all means Weasel should be jogging with the rest of her family.

However Measly couldn't find it in his heart to declare such a thing. He still held a belief in his mate. Maybe it was blind love.

"Now Cleo I'm certain your mother is exercising as well, all she wants is for you two to be healthy weasels." Measly reasoned, "Come along you two it's time we got back."

As her father turned to continue their little regime, Cleo still held her own lack of faith in her mother.

"Yeah fat chance on Mom." Fido let out a snicker as he picked up his twins thoughts. Smiling a bit at her twin's jest, Cleo joined after him and her father.

Measly didn't doubt his mate. Even now she probably was working hard to lose the extra inches she had accumulated over the winter time.

XXX

Weasel nosily crunched and slurped as she scarfed down the crackers. All in all she looked rather much like a greedy piglet. Rollo sat beside her still as thin as ever, he had agreed to bring her any treats (especially crackers) if he could manage. Well he was a dog of his word unfortunately. He managed to sneak away a plastic package and needless to say it was devoured by the weasely glutton. Even though she wouldn't admit that fact in public, anyone could see she was one.

The wrapping was soon empty, not even a single crumb remained. "Very nice Rollo." Weasel praised licking her claw one by one. Suddenly a hiccup emerged from her mouth followed by another than another. Weasel pounded her chest in hopes of stifling them, it worked being only a temporary, gastrial utterance.

"You'll be back later tonight right?" Weasel asked. She had somehow convinced the dog to extend their initial deal, at least to her. Rollo bid her farewell and a smile, happy that he was able to be a useful Weasel dog.

Feeling thirsty, Weasel waddled herself over to the direction of the pond. Yet by her pace and size, she had already missed her family. This would only further Measly's belief that his wife was getting back into shape. If he only knew of her continued snacking, the taste of human food now sat heavily upon her pallet and she liked it. Heck she had gained an appetite for eating in general. The blue of the pond greeted her eyes and she took great gulps to sooth her parched throat.

"What the bloody-...Weasel! Matey! Is that really you?" The sudden croak alerted Weasel. Looking behind her, she could see Toad a few feet away. Spike was at his side and Mossy emerged from one his holes moments later. Obviously they were playing one of their mole games, but the game interrupted as they all gawked at Weasel. "H-how did you get ta that tremendous size? You're bigger an a pump tomcat!" Toad asked in disbelief.

Weasel struck an offended look at the remark. Mossy kept his mouth shut for fear of saying anything offensive, Spike on the other hand.

"Yeah I haven't even seen rats that fat!"

"_The cheek!_" Weasel thought. How dare they call her fat! Well Weasel wouldn't stick around where she was to be jeered at. "I'll have you know my size merely proves I had a high standard of living while you all shivered in the cold." Sticking her nose up high, Weasel waddled off back to her home and later snack. Her pride and happiness was high and to her that was what mattered.

A/N: And the hypocrisy continues! Oh will Weasel ever learn?


	4. Chapter 4

Weasel chuckled as she stumbled about, her balance teetering before she managed to maintain it. Her own paw reached out before it met with the bony leg of Rollo. Weasel giggled again. "Oh Rollo my boy! You certainly know how to treat a lady." Weasel pet his leg, the skinny dog sighed his thanks.

For Weasel much had been the same, still she remained a horrible hypocrite, whilst her family struggled their way back to perfect health, she indulged herself further. She had Rollo to thank for that. Living with a human and knowledge of rubbish bins provided her much food, and of course good drink. To be rather honest, she had grown rather fondness for human drink, Rollo had managed to provide her with some, some so as she wouldn't be completely wasted. If anything she was tipsy at the moment, explaining her high mood. Yet the food held her greater attention. In Weasel's other paw, she held a prize, a small stick of meat. Taking it, she sniffed.

"Good beef." Weasel said before biting into an end. Swallowing, she placed the remaining stick into her mouth. Then she sucked, the flavor dancing on her tongue as the meat stick hung on her mouth. Removing it, she remarked once more only adding, "Very good beef AAHAH!"

The sun had started to set, seeing that Weasel knew it was time to head back home. After all she wouldn't want her family to worry about her. Rollo helping her all the way, Weasel quickly found herself home, with her loving family waiting outside. Well loving probably wouldn't be appropriate a word, expression wise. Measly held a rather nervous look of uncertainty, Fido looked normally if uncaring, Cleo on the other hand looked serious. That wasn't the only thing different, body wise they were very different. Sticking to their exercise regime worked wonders. The twins had lost their pudge, returning to their trim shape. Measly still looked "fluffy" but he had lost a great deal, a little more and he would be thin again.

"What's wrong with you all?" Weasel asked, sensing the ill mood in the air.

Measly wringed his paws together, obviously uncertain about something, that uncertainty vanished as Cleo gave her father a scolding look, as if pressing him on.

"Is that a stick of meat in your mouth Mom?" Fido asked. Momentarily, Fido had spared his father from speaking up.

Weasel flashed a look of pride as she gestured to the food protruding from her mouth. "Why yes it is," She remarked showing that pride. "I think it befits someone of my high stature."

"High stature?" Cleo said in disbelief, one more she pressured her father with a look.

Measly clearly didn't feel comfortable speaking up against his wife. So far it had only worked once, and that was when a hurricane had nearly killed them. However, Measly agreed with his daughter, this needed to be said.

"Weasel, we need to talk." Measly at last spat out, sighing in relief that he gotten it out, now came the hard part.

"Talk about what?" Weasel asked innocently.

She saw her family move in closer, with Rollo behind her, the three weasels had surrounded the plump matriarch. Twitching her whiskers in uncertainty, Weasel asked, "What's going on?"

Measly looked back to his daughter, then to his wife. "Um Weasel, we've all been exercising."

"Indeed you have!" Weasel announce proudly. "I'm very impressed with you all, cept you Measly, you've still got some fat on you twerp."

Cleo crossed her arms angrily. "Yes we've been exercising, you haven't."

Weasel picked up a tone in her daughters voice. "Don't take that voice with me young lady." Weasel scolded.

"But it's the truth!" Cleo stamped her foot. "We've been working our bums off, and you've sat around stuffing your fat face!"

"Cleo weasel!" Weasel fumed, at her daughter's remark. "Measly do something!"

Measly looked on nervously at his wife's request. Normally he would just cave in and do what she said, but something had to be said about his wife's hypocrisy. "She has a point Weasel." Measly gulped.

Weasel widened her eyes and almost dripped her meat stick. Her husband rarely stood up for himself. Something told her to listen to what he had to say.

"To be honest, you have been doing nothing, where the twins and I have been getting back into shape." Measly gazed at his still chubby stomach. "Well I still got some way to go." Measly patted it. "But look at yourself, you can hardly walk straight."

"Yeah Mom you waddle like this." Fido began to mimic the way his mother got around, giggling a bit at him action.

It only furthered his mother's anger.

"That and you work poor Rollo to the bone with your snacking." Cleo added. Rollo looked up wearily as he was mentioned, then dropped his head back down.

Weasel was surprised once more. "Yeah we all know about it!" The young weasel pointed an accusing finger at her mother.

Now Weasel could take no more. Sticking her meat stick in her mouth firmly she crossed her arms with defiance as her defense resumed. "Listen here all of you! Believe it or not I've always been a big eater and for once I have freedom to eat as much as I please!" Weasel struck a look of pride. "Besides I'm better off than those other animals I can tell you that AHAAHAHAHAH!" The laughter echoed through out the trees as many animals groaned at its utterance. Weasel's laughter would always have the same irritating effect.

Whilst her mother laughed up a storm, Cleo found her own emotions starting to darken. She had tried to hold everything in but now it could not stay. "FINE YOU FAT, HYPOCRITICAL PIG!" Weasel stopped laughing as her husband and son stared at her daughter. Weasel was about to reprimand her child for such disrespect, that is until she noticed tears in daughters eyes.

"Cleo." Weasel began.

"But just know I've lost a lot of respect for you!" Cleo turned and stormed off, deep into the park.

"Cleo!" Weasel huffed after her daughter, at a slower pace of course, leaving Measly and Fido alone with Rollo.

The male didn't really know what to make of this spontaneous burst, of teenage emotion. Fido didn't really care much at the moment, he just had a question.

"Hey Dad? How come we never have emotional moments between us?"

XXX

Weasel had a bit of difficulty chasing after her daughter. All she had ever did was waddle lately, this exercise proved tiring on her body. However her search didn't take long, for Cleo was only a short distance away. The young weasel was sitting on a tree root apparently sobbing, or just finishing up. Weasel wasn't angry anymore, in act her mothers worry had increased the moment that Cleo took off.

"Cleo? Honey?" Weasel asked.

Upon her names mention, Cleo turned around, her eyes red and puffy. Yep, she had been crying. Cleo sniffed and rubbed her eyes as she turned away from her mother.

"I'm sorry I yelled Mom." Cleo apologized right off the bat. "But I meant it, well most of it. We've been doing everything and you've done nothing. It just isn't fair."

For the first time since winter, Weasel thought without selfish intentions. She herself had meant that she enjoyed eating and luxury. Yet her family held a higher importance than those combined. Seeing her child upset made her uncomfortable. Rested for a few seconds, Weasel waddled over and put a pudgy arm around Cleo. Taking her meat stick out, she kissed her baby on the cheek.

"I'm sorry too sweetie." Weasel apologized. "Sometimes I get carried away admittedly." Another first, Weasel never admitted her faults. "I suppose I could lug this around, besides you three impressed me with your efforts, even your twerpish father! AAAHAHAH!" Cleo laughed at her mother's jovial voice, but also from happiness. Her mother admitted her mistakes and was no making up for it. The respect she once held toward her parent was now returning. They both embraced in a hug, showing a true love between mother and daughter. They then departed to plan out an exercise plan, that is until Cleo asked a question.

"Why do you still have that in your mouth?" Cleo referred to her mothers meat stick. "I mean shouldn't you eat it."

Weasel removed it before mouthing again, "I think it looks fashionable don't you?"

So the regiment was decided, and Weasel decided she would work hard to lose the weight she had accumulated. Food and pleasure may have been her favorite comforts, she felt like she had too.

XXX

Weasel huffed and puffed as she jogged, her large self swaying to and fro. She definitely wasn't used to this kind of activity. Feeling a stitch in her side, Weasel nearly collapsed.

"Come on Mom! Just two more laps!" Cleo called in a coach like fashion.

Tongue panting, Weasel pleaded to her daughter. "Please…..Cleo *huff* I need some *huff* water!"

Cleo thought for a moment. "Oh alright but afterwards we get right back to work. We still have a long way to go to lose that tummy." Cleo poked her mothers gut with her toe. After enough rest, Cleo coached, "Come on let's move it! To the pond and back!"

Reluctantly, Weasel got to her feet and jogged, clever how her child managed to work exercise even in rest. Behind, Fido and Measly watched with slight amusement. Fido most assuredly, but Measly found a tad sympathetic towards his mate's plight. Although the amusement won out. It felt fitting.

A/N: Sorry this took so long to upload! I think I will finish this before I get back to Genesis. Well just to let you know, there is one more chapter after this and the survival guide ends. Yes Weasel smokes slim jim cigars! Honestly I think if she were human she would smoke cigars, just seems fitting for her. Well I hope I didn't make things too melodramatic. I think Weasel really does love her children. Hence I wanted to show that. Though I did find it odd that Weasel became a mother as in the first 2 seasons she didn't seem like the motherly sort. But I think it' sweet to see her as one.


	5. Chapter 5

Winter breeze, brushed past her, making her shiver, no matter what, winter would always be displeasure for her. Weasel muttered a curse under her breath, right about now, she could have used some extra padding, but that was a thing of the past. True to her word, Weasel worked hard to lose the extra weight she had accumulated during last winter (and some during the following spring). Now she had regained her former trim shape. Needless to say, the process hadn't been easy. Her family (mostly Cleo) worked her to the bone, if anything it seemed like a form of payback for her earlier hypocrisy, not that she would admit she was being hypocritical. But after all that, not an inch of fat hung off her. Of course if someone were to shave her, they would see several marks, where the skin had obviously been stretched.

A rumble erupted from her gut, "Shut up!" Weasel hissed.

One thing that had been leftover was her increased appetite. As much as she tried to hold it in, Weasel couldn't contain herself at times. She felt the hunger continuously gnaw at her with each pang. That spring had taught her something, she really did love to eat, or at least enjoy herself. Yet her family, especially her daughter wouldn't approve. Speaking of her family, it had decreased presently. Cleo and Fido had grown into adults by now, and thus left to pursue their own mates. Honestly, she wished they were still her little babies. She supposed all mothers went through this. However there was always the possibility of grandchildren, something she very much liked the sound of.

Yet as of now, food was her main priority. Measly had gone off to search for the both of them, though Weasel didn't have much faith in her husband's abilities. No, her trust fell solely upon herself. Yet as the cliché with winter, finding food would prove prevalently difficult. Though there was a glimmer of hope, Rollo. Or rather he would be her glimmer of hope had she not already used him in a previous strategy. After the deal, Rollo had gotten himself to a healthier weight, although in Weasel's opinion, he had gotten too well fed. Though that may have been brought on by jealousy, Weasel felt she deserved to be pampered and well fed, and she would very well make certain that happened. Rollo had told her certain things, things her weasel mind remembered well. For instance, the Warden held a plethora of food in his pantry, whatever that was. Food was the only word Weasel needed to hear.

Licking her watering mouth, Weasel scampered through the snow towards the Wardens home.

Her plan was simple:

1. Get into the Wardens home.

2. Sneak without being detected.

3. Get into the pantry.

4. Eat.

Easier said than done, for one, getting inside would prove increasingly difficult. She wasn't big enough to reach the door handle. When in doubt, improvise, and improvise she would.

"A weasel has objectives." She repeated that mantra to herself. Her objectives would be met, even if they killed her. Her weasely mind wrapped around the possibilities she could follow. Scurrying quickly, she spies something of use, a rubbish bin. Certainly with some noise, the Warden would leave to attend to it. Weasel sprang her legs back, trying to gain the right momentum, and then with a leap, she managed to scale the top. She may have not been as young as she used to be, but that didn't mean she was any less spry. The bin began to topple and sure enough, it fell over. Weasel made quick foot work as she hurried along. Waiting near the front of the home, her breath came out in little puffs as she kept her eyes on the door.

Her eyes widened in accomplishment as the door opened up. Her plan had gone off without a hitch so far, the Warden obviously left to investigate the noise. Taking that opening, Weasel hurried along. Soon a new feeling came over her. That feeling was warmth as the harsh cold of outside. A sudden change to say the least for the mustelid, Weasel had never been in the Wardens place. But she didn't have time to gawk about. She did however catch a glimpse of Rollo, sleeping away.

Weasel shot a look of jealousy of his well fed condition, and went to work. The pantry had to be somewhere; she just didn't know where to look. The Warden could be back any minute and quite frankly Weasel didn't want to get caught. Her eyes looked about for anything, any entrance she could use. Then she spied something, a door, just slightly ajar. What other chance did she have? She decided to take it. Opening it slightly, Weasel stepped inside.

Smiling to herself, she uttered, "Jackpot!"

Though they may have been wrapped in that strange stuff, "plastic" as she had heard it called, she knew it was food. Immediately going to work, she dove at the nearest thing she could find. Tearing through the plastic like a rabid dog, Weasel was hit with a crunchy, salty taste. Enjoying it, she continued to eat. Unbeknownst to her however, the Warden had returned. The man had noticed he left his pantry door open, so he closed it. If only Rollo had awoken sooner, he probably could have provided an ample distraction so Weasel could escape.

XXX

Weasel felt the door slam behind her. It didn't take her mind long to realize she was trapped. Her mind and body froze. She didn't make a sound for fear of being discovered, however that would have been the smarter thing to do. But her own hunger and gluttony had won out this time. Why would she pass up a chance like this? So she didn't. Weasel continued to eat, tearing through whatever she could, feeding her growing face. Thirst wasn't a problem for apparently the Warden had some in these strange cylinders, probably plastic, Weasel thought. Poking a hole through it was simple enough. Weasel ate her fill; actually she would have eaten more but felt it reasonable to stop. Propping her bloated self against the wall, Weasel took out a meat stick, bit it and put it in her mouth.

"Ah! This is the life!" She said to herself. "Better off than those foxes, hares and other creatures. Nope! You won't be seeing this girl scavenging about, AHAAHAHHA!"

Weasel certainly felt proud with herself. Only she could have pulled off something as grand as this. Only she didn't plan on getting trapped inside. And with her in this position, her family would certainly worry about her. That made her feel rather bad. But she dismissed it, Cleo and Fido were adults now, and well Measly could handle it. At least Weasel hoped. It wasn't as if she could just open it herself.

"Better make the best of it." Weasel said to herself again.

So she did. Weasel didn't keep a good track of time, but she made the most of her situation, and the most applied to eating. Weasel greatly enjoyed herself, eating to her fill, sleeping it off, and then repeating the process. Lonely as heck but Weasel did enjoy pleasure, the hedonist she was. All this restraint she had gained through exercise had now fallen into a relapse.

How much time passed was uncertain to the weasel. What she didn't know was that winter still ruled the outside. By some mere chance of luck, the Warden walked over to his pantry and opened it up on this day. What he saw nearly made his jaw drop. Everything was a complete mess. Things were opened, water drenched the floor, but what really got his surprise was the large, brown shape that scurried out and into his home. Everything happened so fast. The furry bulk made its way through, knocking into anything that it came across. So far a chair was the only thing that fell over. The creature scurried its way towards the dog door, that she had forgotten existed weeks ago, and managed to squeeze through with much of a huff. While the human stood dumbfounded, Rollo awoke from his nap.

"Mrs. Weasel?"

XXX

"Weasel!" Measly called for the umpteenth time.

It had been weeks since Measly had seen his mate. This caused him much worry and grief. Cleo and Fido aided in the search, but so far, no fruit bore. Measly feared the worst for his beloved.

"Measly!"

Then he heard it! That voice could belong to no one other than his Weasel!

"Weasel!" He called.

"Measly!" She called back.

He was right! His heart beating ever faster.

"Weasel!" He called again. He could heard paw steps through the snow.

"Measly!"

"Weasel!"

This went on for a bit, and then it stopped as Measly crashed into a large, brown, bulk of a creature. It didn't take him long to realize who it was. "Weasel?"

Yes indeed it was Weasel, only now she looked every much like she did in the spring, fat. In fact, Measly could swear she was even bigger than that.

Placing her paws on her chubby hips, Weasel screeched, "And Where were you! Honestly, it took you that long to find me! Well honestly I could have been trampled to death or worse for all you know! Useless twerp!"

Measly just absorbed this scene in. After all that training and exercising, Weasel had fattened herself up again.

"Oh well." He sighed.

Just as nature replenished itself with spring, such had history. Whether they would do something about it, well time would tell.

"Are you listening to me!" Weasel continued to screech.

Measly snapped to attention. No matter how Weasel looked, Measly knew one thing. "Oh you're gorgeous when you're angry!" He gushed.

Weasel merely rolled her eyes. Some things would never change.

A/N And so we end "Weasel's Winter Survival Guide". To be honest I am not sure if this was the best written ending. But I didn't know how else to end it. I certainly hope those who have read enjoyed this. On the subject of Weasel loosing weight, I will leave that up in the air. Will Weasel loose it like last time? Or will her family just accept things the way they are? Up to you to decide, that's what open ended endings are for.


End file.
